Not My Baby!
by Dantana15
Summary: Danny and Lindsay hire a tutor for Lucy. He likes Lucy but he is older than her. Hopefully a lot better than this summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Im back with another story. This ones a little different. It's mainly about Lucy. I don't own CSI NY or the characters apart from Chloe and Jacob. I also own all the mistakes. Please read and enjoy.**

* * *

"mom I really don't get it" lucy whinged to her mom.

"lucy just listen in a reactivity series, the most reactive element is placed at the top and the least at the bottom" Lindsay explained.

Lucy looked at her mom with a blank expression on her face "it's not fair mom, you get all of this, you have to, it's your job to. But I have absolutely no frickin clue what I'm supposed to be doing and I don't think I will EVER be able to understand." lucy complained. Lindsay looked at her watch and sighed.

"right I've gotta go to work now but when your dad gets back ask him to help you" lindsay told her daughter "you alright to watch the kids for a bit?" lindsay then asked.

Lucy nodded her head yes and shut her chemistry book. "the break will be good" lucy replied.

"okay thanks lu" lindsay said standing up from where she was helping her 17 year old daughter at the kitchen table. "your dad shouldn't be to long" lindsay replied placing a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm just gonna say bye to the other two." lindsay informed her Eldest daughter. Again lucy nodded her head and stood up as well and walked to the front room and put the telly on. Lindsay made her way up the stairs where she could hear Jacob's music blaring out through his bedroom door. Lindsay pushed the door of her 12 year old sons room.

"Jay, I'm going to work your sisters in charge" lindsay told him loudly. A small grunt was only just heard over the music. "and turn that down, lucy trying to do homework" she told him walking over to where he was laying on his bed "bye baby" lindsay kissed him.

"urgh mom how many times have I got to tell you I'm not a baby any more" Jacob told her.

"alright, well I'm off see you tomorrow" lindsay said to him. "love you" she added.

She turned on her heels and walked out the door and to her 5 year old daughters room.

"Hey baby girl" lindsay said walking over to her daughter.

"hi mommy" chloe replied looking up from where she was playing with her dolls.

"right baby girl, mommy's gotta go to work now okay, lucys going to be in charge until daddy gets home." lindsay told her daughter.

"okay" chloe said sadly with a small pout on here lips. Lindsay bent down and pressed a kiss to her daughters cheek.

"love you baby girl" lindsay said to her youngest child.

"love you too mommy" chloe said to her mother pressinin g a kiss to her mother cheek and hugging her tightly.

"see you tomorrow" lindsay then added. She stood up and walked out the door and to hers and dannys room. She finished getting ready for work. When she had finished getting her things together lindsay left her room and shut the door. She walked down the stairs. She walked into the front room and said goodbye to lucy and walked out the door.

Lindsay walked out of the lift at the Lab. She walked to the locker room to put her stuff in her locker.

"hey sexy, though you'd be home by now" lindsay told him walking over and wraped her arms around his waist.

"yeah I was doing paperwork and didn't know what the time was until mac walked in and asked why I was still here" danny then added turning in his wife's embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a loving kiss on her soft lips. Lindsay responded to the kiss by running her tounge over his bottom lip silently asking for entrance. Danny opened his mouth and let lindsay explore. Danny unexpectedly pulled away.

"hey, I was enjoying that" lindsay complained

"I know, so was I" danny replied to her.

"then why did you stop?" lindsay asked

"because I don't think I would want to go home" danny told her wiggling his eyebrows.

Lindsay pressed one final kiss to her husbands lips and pushed herself away and walked over to her locker.

"you can order take out for dinner, I didn't make anything" lindsay told him.

"what! Youbdidnt make anything even though you were home all day?" danny asked jokingly.

"I was helping lucy with her chemistry homework" lindsay told him. "can you give her a hand with it, she's really struggling" lindsay then asked.

"yeah. I'll try my best" danny replied. They both shut their lockers and walked up to the lap. "let me know when your leaving baby" danny told her pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I will" lindsay replied smiling to him. Danny was just about to step onto the lift when lindsay pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you"

"I love you too" danny replied.

Danny walked through the doors of his house and took off his shoes and coat.

"DADDY!" shouted a little girl

"hi baby girl, you miss me?" danny asked his youngest daughter

Chloe nodded her head enthusiasticly "yeah, I did"

"where are the other two?" danny asked her

Just as he asked the question he heard shouting coming from upstairs.

"no! Mom said that I'm in charge until dad's home, so you do what I say, and i say stop listening to your music and do your homework. Or I'll tell dad about that letter" lucy shouted to her brother.

" you wouldn't" Jacob replied nervous

"you bet your ass I would" lucy replied

Danny silently walked up the stairs and to his only sons room "what letter?" danny asked walking in. Both teenagers turned to see their father looking at them.

"urm nothing dad" Jacob lied

"lucy go down and get your chemistry boom, I'll be down to help in a bit" he told her. Lucy nodded her head and walked down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"right, now tell me about this letter" danny said blocking his son from trying to get out of his room.

Jacob looked down at his feet when he knew he couldn't escape "Mr springbourne said that if I didn't start to behave in my math class then he's gonna have to cut me from the baseball team" Jacob told his father.

Danny looked at his only son "do you want to be on the baseball team?"

"yeah" Jacob replied not looking at his dad.

Danny looked at his sons face "tell me Jay, do you really want to be on the baseball team, it's okay if you don't" danny then told his son.

Jacob looked at his dad and sighed "not really"

"okay, how long have you not wanted to be on the team?" he then asked.

"a while"

"why didn't you tell me?" danny asked

"you were just so happy that I was on the team, I wanted to make you proud"

"Jay you don't need to be on the baseball team to make me proud" danny replied wrapping an arm around him. "is this why you've been acting up lately?" danny asked. Jacob slowly nodded his head yes "you should of said" danny added.

"can I listen to my music now?" Jacob asked

"no, lucy said you've got homework, so you can do that then you can listen to music" danny told his son.

Jacob looked at his father and groaned. He got up and got his homework out before he sat at his desk "no music Jay" danny instructed him as he walked out the door to find his Eldest daughter sitting at the kitchen table "okay, let's see if I can help you" danny said to her.

* * *

 **So here is the first chapter. let me know what you though by leaving a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two. Again I own nothing apart from Chloe and Jacob.**

* * *

An hour later.

"urgh I just don't get it" lucy said angrily slamming her chemistry book shut and shoving it into the middle of the table.

"what don't you get about it?" danny asked

"all of it!" lucy exclaimed "it's just so urgh, I love sience but I just can't do it" she added.

"right, let's take a break and order food. What do you want?"

"Chinese" lucy replied.

"okay, call your brother and sister down." danny told her while he got take out menu. They ordered their food, when it arrived and sat watching the Yankees game on the telly while eating their dinner.

Half an hour after later chloe was tucked up in bed with danny sitting on the floor reading her a story.

"and then what hapened daddy?" chloe asked.

"and then the monkeys mommy put the little monkey to bed. And Michael monkey slept all night long" danny finished. "it's time for chloe to go to bed now" danny then added

"night daddy" chloe said to her father, she leant over the side of her bed and kissed him on the cheak "I love you" she then added as she layed her head on her pillow.

Danny stood up and bent down and pressed a kiss to her forehead "I love you too baby girl." he told her "Sweet dreams." he then added.

He walked out of her room and closed the door to. He made his way down the stairs to his other two children. "Jacob have you finished your homework?" danny asked

"yeah I've finished it, can I listen to my music now?" he asked

"yeah, but not to loud chloes trying to sleep"

Jacob nodded his head and walked up stairs. "you wanna do more chemistry?"

Lucy looked at her father "nope" she told him.

Danny grinned and got the guide up on the telly to see what was on. "what d'ya wanna watch luce?" danny asked.

"urm...csi new york" lucy replied

"why d'ya wanna watch that, it's rubbish" danny told his daughter

"what! I love it. And how's it rubbish you do the same thing" lucy informed her father.

"no what they do is pretend that know what they doing and they that you can solve a case in an hour"

"dad shhh! I like the story line so we are watching it" lucy told him.

"okay okay, look I'm putting it on okay!" danny told her pointing the remote to the telly and pressing play. The telly guide turned off and csi new york started to play. (one of my favourite episode.

"I love that episode it is all about my favourite characters" lucy told her dad when the episode ended.

"why are they your favorite characters?" danny asked.

"just look at them both their just so cute together. She didn't like him to begin with and now look at them married with a little girl" lucy told her dad

"Okay!" danny answered "I'm making a coffee you want anything?" danny then added

"yeah, can I have a hot chocolate" lucy asked. Danny nodded his head and got up off of the sofa and walked to the kitchen. Lucy got up off of the sofa and walked to the kitchen.

"dad, can I talk to you?" Lucy asked leaning against the side

"yeah, what's up babe?"

"I struggle really bad at sience" lucy started. "so because I like it so much and I really want to be good at it and I was thinking maybe I could get a tutor" lucy ask looking at the floor.

"you think that will help, me and your mom can help you with it" danny told her.

"I know and you can, and you can still help me but since you and mom are working full time and your not here all week when I'm here so it might just be easier to get a tutor to help me when your not here" lucy told him.

"okay well I'll talk to your mom about it okay, if that's what you want" danny told his daughter.

Lucy nodded her head yes and accepted the hot chocolate from him. They walked back into the front room and started to watch a film. The film finished and lucy stood up. "I'm going to bed, night dad" she said kissing her dad on the cheek.

"night luce" danny called out after her.

* * *

 **Leave a review to tell me what you thought about this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

At 4 am Lindsay walked through the door of her house that she shared with her husband and kids. She walked into her bedroom and hot dressed quietly. When she got into bed she heard her husband stur fron his sleep. She felt his arms wrap around her body and pull her flush against his own body.

Danny pressed a series of kisses to the nape of her neck. "Danny stop it, go back to bed" lindsay replied to him.

"no" danny mumbled against her neck. He rolled them over so he straddled her and pinned her arms up over her head.

Lindsay smirked and moved her hips against his feeling his arousal. "oh, you want to have sex then?" lindsay asked already knowing the answer. Danny didn't reply he simply bent down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"baby" lindsay moaned.

"top of Montana" danny demanded.

"oh I've gotta take it off, you not gonna do it for me" lindsay said jokingly not moving.

"if I was to take the top of you wouldn't be able to wear it again and since I know, I know that you like what your wearing" danny mumbled in her ear. He nibbled the lobe of lindsay ear softly. A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt her own arousal starting to build even more. She hated but loved that danny could turn her on with just the things that he says. Lindsay moved her arms from where he had left them and pulled her top off. Danny smirked at her as he bent down to kiss her down to her chest. He stopped and sat up and removed his top. Lindsay let out a small sigh and ran her hands up dannys sides to his arms. Danny pulled of his pants and the removed lindsays pants. He hovered above her started to kiss her lips again. Dannys tounge traced over lindsays lips asking for entrance which in return she parted her lips slightly. Their tounges danced together exploring the others mouths that they know so well. When the need for got air got too much they pulled apart. Danny rested his head on Lindsays forehead he trailed his hand down between her legs. He found her sensitive spot. He felt he stomach muscles jump when his fingers made contact with her sensitive bud. His fingers trailed a little further down. He dipped a finger inside her, followed by another. He slowly started to move the fingers in and out. With each finger thurst a small moan slipped from lindsays lips.

Lindsay scraped her nails down dannys back in extacy. One of her hands trailed down over her husbands backside and massaged his manhood. With this siprize action danny stopped his thrusts for a second and a moan fell from his lips. Danny slipped his fingers from inside his wife and gently took her hand from him. Lindsay placed her hands and dannys waist while he placed his hands either side of lindsays shoulders. He positioned himself at the entrance his fingers had only just been in and while looking lindsay in the eyes slowly pused himself into her. With this new feeling lindsay closed her eyes and a louder moan escaped from her lips. Danny still for one moment while lindsay adjusted to the size. Once lindsay gave a small nod of her head danny started slow but hard pace of thrusts. With their years of experience together they managed to find a steady rhythm quickly. Danny bent his head down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"faster, baby" lindsay moaned. Without needed to be told twice he quicken the pase. "I'm so close" lindsay moaned. Danny reached his hand down to the bundle of nerves. "Danny I'm so close" lindsay called out. She reached her hands around his neck and brought his lips to hers. As she climaxed she sink her teeth into dannys shoulder trying not to be loud.

Danny felt the the pain in his shoulder as his wife climaxed. The feeling knocked him over the edge and into his own climax. He trusted into her letting all of his sead seep into his wife.

He rested his head in the nape of lindsay neck whole trying to catch his breath.

"that was amazing" lindsay replied once she got her breath back. Danny rolled over onto his back pulling lindsay along with him so she was laying on his chest. She hooked her leg over dannys legs. Danny rubbed lindsays back and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you, you know" danny told his wife.

"I love you too cowboy" lindsay replied.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I should be updating every Monday, since that is my day off. Please leave a review so I know what you all thought and if I should carry on with this story.**


End file.
